The present invention relates to the field of motor vehicle control systems and, more particularly, to control systems for powertrains and braking devices for hybrid motor vehicles.
Vehicles incorporating electrical machines to propel them are increasingly prized for their quietness and the fuel savings they have to offer.
However, co-ordinating these electrical machines with one another or with other propulsion systems entails advanced control electronics. Moreover, as the braking functions can be provided partly by operating these electrical machines as generators, it is important also to control the braking aspect.